


How Daddy and Papa managed the pregnancy

by Neen_sama



Series: Arashi Family [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neen_sama/pseuds/Neen_sama
Summary: Let's take a look to how Sho and Satoshi went through Sho's pregnancy month after month.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This contain male pregnancy, if it's a problem for you then don't read it ^^

1st month : The news

\- Well, Sakurai-san it looks like we've found the cause of your symptoms.  
\- I'm relieved, then what's wrong with me?  
\- Above all, don't be scared ...  
\- Why? is it serious doctor? Can I be treated?  
\- Yes Yes. laughed the doctor in his chair. It's nothing serious.  
\- In this case what do I have ...  
\- You're 3 weeks pregnant, Sakurai-san. said the doctor with a smile.

Sho gasped as he stared at his doctor. He did not know what to say. He knew that there were rare cases of men who could bear children, but he did not expect to be part of the small percentage of them.

\- So I am a carrier? I can bear children?  
\- Exactly.

The man turned to his desk, grabbed a pen and a piece of paper where he wrote something before handing it to his patient still in shock.

\- You should see a specialist no matter what you choose to do and talk with your partner, you could make a bad decision if you take it without thinking under the influence of emotion.

Sho simply grabbed the paper and thanked the doctor before leaving the hospital. Once outside, in front of the building, he tightened his scarf and grabbed his phone, selected his lover in his contacts and remained motionless for a long time before pressing "call". He then glued his phone to his ear and listened to the ringtones succeeding each other until he went to his voicemail. He hung up with a sigh and set out without seeing where he was going.

Several hours had passed when, sitting on a bench in the park watching the children play on the playground, Sho felt his phone vibrate against his palm that refused to let go of the device. The name of Satoshi appeared on his screen and he took a few seconds to realize it before answering and bring his smartphone back to his ear, unable to utter a word.

\- Sho-chan? I'm home, I brought dinner but the door was closed and you were not there. Everything is fine ? I saw that you tried to call me ...  
\- I'm in the park, daijoubu ...  
\- You're sure? It does not sound like, your voice shakes. What did the doctor tells you?

The young man felt the tears dip his face while a knot in his throat prevented him from answering.

\- Moshi moshi? Sho-chan? What is happening?  
\- I'm pregnant, Satoshi ... he whispered, causing the fall of new tears.  
\- ...  
\- Satoshi ... he sobbed. Say something, please ...

But instead, his lover hung up. Leaving Sho, his eyes bursting with tears, pushing his face into his hands and crying. Everything was jostling in his head, he could not think of what was happening to him and to make a decision. he had never felt more lost than today in his whole life, and now Satoshi, the man who counted the most in the world for him, hung up on him.

All his life seemed to collapse when, suddenly, he felt a familiar hand resting on his shoulder and then a pair of arms surround him in a warm embrace.

\- Sho-chan, I could not be happier! I love you so much! Thank you, thank you very much for being part of my life and for producing this miracle!

The young man moved away from his partner, sniffed and dried his tears.

\- I do not know what to do ... I do not know if I can do it ...  
\- This baby, you want it as much as me?  
\- Of course, it's yours, I did not even hope we could have a child of ours, but ...  
\- So we'll have it, I'll be there for you two and we'll give him all the love he needs and even more!

Sho then forgot all his fears and burst out laughing at the happy and determined face of Satoshi. He moved closer to him, hugged him again and pressed his lips to his.

\- This baby does not even imagine how lucky he is to have you as a father.  
\- And having you as a mother. Satoshi smiled.  
\- Oi! I'm still a man I remind you! Sho said in a burst of laughter shared with his soulmate.

2nd month : The inconvenients.

\- There, everything is fine Sho-chan, I'm here. Said Satoshi affectionately rubbing the back of his beloved who was leaning over the toilet to throw up all he had for dinner the night before.  
\- I'm going to kill you so much for what you did to me. He said before his nausea resumed again.  
\- No, you're not. You tell me that every morning.

Sho raised his head, panting with his eyes closed.

\- You feel better? Satoshi asked softly.  
\- I believe. At least until I eat again. replied his lover, raising himself carefully to rinse his mouth after having flushed the toilet.  
\- I know, but you have to eat ... for the baby. The doctor told you the other day that ...  
\- ... that male pregnancies are rare and that they carry a higher risk of miscarriage. I know, I was there, and reminding me it will not reduce my worries anyway.

Tears began to flow on the face of the pregnant man.

\- Oh no, don't cry, darling! I'm sorry. I know you're doing everything you can to make sure the baby is until it's born  
\- I think it's because of the hormones, he sobbed, it will eventually stop alone. Now I'm going to wrap myself in the blankets as long as they're hot. You have to get ready to go to work.  
\- My priority is you and our baby.  
\- And what if your priority die from lack of food because you had lost your job? I remind you that Maeda-sensei forbidden me to go to work until the birth because i need to rest and reduce my stress.  
\- I know, i understood, then come out of the bathroom, you pervert.  
\- Sorry, but right now, having sex with you in the shower is the last thing I want to do.

Satoshi kissed his lover's forehead with a smile and gently pushed him out of the room before closing the door while his beloved went to their room to roll in his blankets as he had promised.

3rd month : The announcement

\- I hope it will please them. Sho was helping his lover spread a brand-new tablecloth on the big table in their dining room.  
\- Of course, my parents always wanted grandchildren and they had lost hope when they knew I was gay.  
\- Your sister has two children. Sho pointed out.  
\- I know but more they have more they will be happy. Your parents, on the other hand, it's true that it's the first time, since you are the eldest. They will surely be crazy of joy!  
\- I don't know ... I'm a little afraid of this evening, and if they didn't like it? You know they're pretty traditional, they've already had a hard time getting into the idea that I'm with you so maybe if they learn we're going to have a child while we cannot getting married, it's going to go wrong ...

Satoshi grabbed hold of both his hands and locked them in his.

\- Everything will be alright. And if it's not the case, we don't care. We will love our baby no less for the cause.

Sho smiled, reassured by the words of his lover who kissed him the second his lips stretched.

\- I love your smile, I hope she'll have it.  
\- She?  
\- Yes, I'm sure the baby will be a girl.  
\- Believe me, it will be a boy.  
\- How can you be so sure?  
\- Well, it's growing inside of me, i feel it.  
\- You're amazing, Sho-chan.

Later, the couple found themselves each at one end of the table, Sho's parents on one side and Satoshi's on the other, to enjoy their meal while discussing banalities. "enjoy", however, was a big word for Sho since everything that the pregnant man had swallowed for two months seemed to have a horrible taste.

\- So, boys, if you finally told us why you invited us to dine at your place? asked Satoshi's father.  
\- Well ... it's a bit complicated to say ... started Sho.  
\- Sho is pregnant. Satoshi said in one go.

The four guests remained speechless and suspended their gestures to turn to the concerned and fix him with surprise. Sho gulped with difficulty and long seconds passed while the expressions of their parents did not augur well.

\- I know, it's not something you wanted to hear but ...  
\- You're a carrier, Sho-chan? asked his own mother.

He nodded.

\- Aren't you happy? Satoshi asked.  
\- Are you kidding? This is wonderful news, ne? Satoshi's father said as wide smiles replaced the surprise on their faces in an instant.  
\- This will be our first grandchild, I began to despair of waiting for your sister to get married. Said Sho's father.  
\- Since when? asked his mother.  
\- 11 weeks. replied the pregnant man.  
\- And how are you? I guess you see a specialist. Pursued the mother of his beloved  
\- Yes, do you do everything he tells you? Do you get enough rest? It's important you know? Since Male pregnancies carry more risks.  
\- Yes, mom, don't worry, Satoshi watches me more than the milk on the fire, I'll soon feel like I no longer have privacy.  
\- You'll see, this is just the beginning. his mother said.  
\- The more you will be far in your pregnancy the more your man will stick you to the sneakers, but believe me, you will need it at certain times.completed Satoshi's mother.

The two women nodded together as if to confirm their respective experiences.

The rest of the meal went on without worry and under the sign of joy, any discussion revolving around their future baby. The two lovers'gazes met each other in the middle of conversations, both happier than ever to see how much their families shared their happiness.

Satoshi's parents went first, not to mention holding the two young men in their arms. Those of Sho followed a few times later. Before leaving, her mother embraced him and when she pulled away from him, kept his hands in hers.

\- Sho-chan, your father and I have been slow to accept the fact that you love men, but I see that my beloved son could not be happier than with the wonderful man who shares his life and that he proves to me again that I must swallow my old prejudices. I am extremely proud of you and your father too. Both of you are building a wonderful life and I wish you all the happiness of the world with the baby coming.  
\- Arigatou, Kaa-chan.

The woman turned to Satoshi.

\- Take good care of my son Satoshi-kun or I will come to tear your eyes and make you eat them. she said with a big smile before leaving the apartment.  
\- We ... Well, Sakurai-san. Said Satoshi  
\- She's joking, boys. Whispered her husband.  
\- Of course not, nobody breaks the heart of my baby! she replied from the hallway.  
\- Mom, I'm 30 ... moaned Sho.  
\- I know. Goodbye, boys, have a good night!

Sho closed the door of their apartment once his parents were gone.

\- Do you think I'll be like my mother with the baby?  
\- Nooooo ... you'll be even better, Sho-chan.

The pregnant man smiled and kissed his lover before going to help him get rid of the dishes on their table.

4th month : Surprise

Satoshi and Sho were both in front of Maeda-sensei, the obstetrician specialized in male pregnancies, a little anxious. Sho's last appointment was two weeks ago, but the doctor had given them a phone call the night before, telling them to go to him urgently because of the results of his patient's last blood test.

\- Doctor, what's wrong? It sounded serious on the phone. Sho asked.  
\- I saw the results of your last blood test and your hormone levels were abnormally high.  
\- What does it mean? Sho continued in a voice that he tried not to shake under the anguish as his lover squeezed him a little more against him.

The man removed his glasses and put them on his desk before addressing the future parents again.

\- Sakurai-san, you already know that male pregnancies are delicate and should be well monitored.  
\- Yes...  
\- It may be nothing, but generally such a high rate is a sign of multiple pregnancy and so I had to make sure to make the necessary arrangements.  
\- Multiple ... You mean ... twins?  
\- Yes or triplets or, in extremely rare cases, even more.  
\- More?! exclaimed the two men in chorus.  
\- As I told you, it may be a false alarm.

Sho and Satoshi looked at each other, a little shaken by the doctor's statements. He motioned for Sho to lie on the exam table. What he did. His lover was always at his side and refused to let go of his hand. He was trying to smile at his lover but Sho could see he must be as upset as he was. They did not even have any experience, how would they juggle several children at the same time?

Sho focused on the ceiling while the obstetrician put the device on his stomach. Satoshi was staring at the screen as the doctor carefully examined the image for a long time when no one said a word. Finally, as he was tired of waiting, the pregnant man decided to break the silence.

\- Doctor? Is everything fine with the baby?

The man turned to him and smiled warmly.

\- There are two, right? Sho asked.  
\- No.

The two lovers sighed with relief.

\- Above all, stay calm.  
\- But you said ...  
\- Sakurai-san. Maeda-sensei insisted. You are pregnant with triplets.  
\- What? Exclaimed future parents with one voice.  
\- Look at the screen.

The man pointed to three gray silhouettes on the screen. The couple had to face facts, three babies were growing inside Sho and were going to mess up their lives in only a few months.

 

*****

In the late evening, Satoshi found his lover sitting in their bed, against the bedframe. The young man stared at the printing of his ultrasound made earlier in the day, looking completely lost. But the older man could also see that his lover was crying in silence. He understood perfectly, himself remained in shock. It would have been hard for them to manage twins but triplets... The young man just could not believe it.

\- Are you ok Sho-chan? he asked in a low voice as he settled near him in their bed.

The youngest did not look away and tears were streaming down his face.

\- A check-up every week, an ultrasound every two weeks, even more risk of miscarriage or premature delivery that could be responsible for their death ...

Sho stopped, unable to hold back his sobs any longer.

\- Sho-chan... Satoshi said, his voice broken by the pain of his lover's tears.

Sho hid in his arms and showed him the ultrasound.

\- But look, everything is already there, they already look like little human beings. I'm terrified of what could happen during and after this pregnancy but ...

He stopped to breathe slowly and try to calm down a little.

\- Now that I have them in front of me, I cannot help but love them more than anything in the world. He finished with a smile to which his lover replied.  
\- I understand. I feel that too.  
\- How to do otherwise? Do you see their little faces in profile? I am sure they will be beautiful. And there, we see a hand ... I think. It's not very clear yet.  
\- Yeah, we'll see in a few weeks. Said his lover as he kissed him on the top of the head.

Satoshi saw his lover put his hand on his belly.

\- Babies, I promise you to do my best so that we can see you in good health in a few months.

The older man's hand went to his and he turned to him.

\- And I promise to do everything so that you and Daddy never miss anything. I love you all four.  
\- I'm sure it's reciprocal, at least for one of us. he said, kissing him tenderly.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

5th month: Don't annoy Daddy or he'll eat you

\- Yes ... yes mom. Yes, I'm resting at home, yes ... said Sho, his phone stuck between his ear and his shoulder, while his mind was focused on both his mother's voice and the web page he was browsing on his laptop.

Satoshi entered the living room.

\- Is it your mother on the phone?

Sho nodded and his lover went to the kitchen to get a beer in the fridge. He then came back and settled on the couch with Sho.

\- I went to my appointment yesterday, I had to have an ultrasound... Maeda-sensei says that everything is fine, mom... He sighed. Yes, I know we have to be careful that the babies all grow in the same way, but what I'm trying to tell you ...

New sigh. Satoshi kissed his lover's temple to try to calm him down and slid his hand over his round belly to caress it.

\- Mom, can you let me finish please?

The young man threw his head back and his own hand joined Satoshi's. Sign that his mother don't listened to him.

\- Mom ! I have nerves and I would not want to shout or slap Satoshi right in the face so let me tell you what I have to say and then I'll let you talk about your personal experience and all you've read on the net... What ? Yeah, he's right next to me...

The man turned to his lover.

\- Mom says "Hi" to you, honey.  
\- Say "hi" to her too !

Sho rolled his eyes.

\- He says "hi" too, mom. Now can i talk? Thank you. The doctor was able to see the genders of the babies on ultrasound. All three are boys. He said, calm reappeared on his face.

Satoshi heard his mother-in-law burst with joy at the other end of the line. The call ended long minutes later after that Sakurai-san's joy had exploded in her son's ear and Sho dropped his phone next to him with a sigh.

\- I love my mother, but she broods on me even more than you.

The young man turned his head to his lover, who sipped his beer quietly.

\- You don't even imagine how much I want your beer.  
\- You cannot, you carry precious lives in you, Sho-chan. But I'll try to take advantage of it for two. Don't worry, you can drink it again in a little over 4 months.  
\- Do not stir the knife in the wound, honey.  
\- I'm sorry ! Satoshi laughs.  
\- Look rather, I found a second cheap cradle on the internet. He said, pointing to the screen of his laptop  
\- Cool, we only have one more to buy. And after, that will be the rest of the furniture, clothes, diapers, baby bottles, ... Wow I'm tired just thinking about it ...  
\- And so i am.

The young man closed his laptop and put it on the coffee table before returning comfortably to the softness of their sofa. Satoshi's hand found its place on the belly of her lover.

\- They're moving?  
\- Almost all the time. replied the pregnant man.  
\- Mou ... I would like to feel them too.  
\- Wait until they get a little bigger for that.  
\- But your belly has already grown a lot in recent weeks.  
\- You insinuated that I'm fat? Think about your answer or you'll sleep on the couch tonight.  
\- You are beautiful in all circumstances my love. He said kissing his lover on the cheek.

Sho smiled, Satoshi's happy, sleepy face had an instant effect on his mood.

\- Satoshi, your sons are hungry.  
\- You mean you're hungry right?  
\- Don't play with words. We don't annoy a pregnant person.  
\- OK sir. I put myself in the kitchen.

He was about to get up but before that he kissed his lover's belly and then his lips.

\- I love you and our babies too. I am sure they will be as wonderful as you.  
\- I know, you tell me every day.  
\- It's because I'm so happy, Sho-chan!  
\- Yeah, yeah, hurry up, please, or I'm going to eat a couch cushion.

Satoshi finally got up in a laugh as he made his way to the kitchen.

 

6th month : I'll never stop loving you.

They were both lying in bed, panting. Sho had called his lover during his lunch break, ordering him to return immediately. Satoshi, who had panicked at the moment, had rushed to their home as fast as he could. All this so that his pregnant lover throws himself on him and tears off his clothes.

\- We did it like ... three times? said the older man who was still trying to catch his breath, Sho nestled in his arms.  
\- Hum ...  
\- I'm surprised, it had never been so intense before. Thanks to your hormones.

Sho laughs as he grabs his partner's hand to slide it onto his stomach.

\- You know what? Looks like the boys enjoyed our bed activities.  
\- It's normal, it means that their parents love each other. Even if, between us, I find it still quite disturbing ... Said Satoshi while enjoying their sons'kicks. Okay, enough talk, Papa has done his duty, he should go back to work now. he said, taking off the sheets to put on his clothes after a quick kiss on Sho's belly.  
\- Itterasshai! Sho said with a satisfied smile.  
\- In the future, stop scare me like that with your phone calls. I thought something bad was happening to you! If you just want to have sex you just have to say it directly! Mou! I will end up dying of a heart attack before having seen my children born! Fucking mood swings and pregnancy hormones ... tsk ... Satoshi growled before leaving the room and then the apartment.

Once he was gone, Sho burst out laughing and it seemed to amuse his sons who moved like crazy inside him. He straightened up.

\- Oi, boys, we don't make fun of your Papa. He said putting on a training, the only clothes that still fit him for the last two months ..

He rose then carefully, his belly more and more big affecting his balance, and went to find food in the fridge. He then went into the living room with the lunch that his lover had prepared for him before leaving to work and turned on the TV on a variety show.

\- You calm down when Daddy eats, of course. Do you like it? It's your Papa who cook this just for us. If i can give you little advice for later, if it's me who makes you your meals, it is better not to touch it. I'm cooking really badly you know ? And I don't want you to be sick because of me.

He felt one of the babies give him a violent kick. The young man then poked gently just to the spot where he had been kicked.

\- Hey, little one, are you trying to make fun of me even before you're born? he laughed. It's not fair, your brothers are angels in comparison, I guess you impose your law, in there.

A small kick, much lighter, was felt a little higher in her belly.

\- Hai, hai, son, I understand, your brother must bother you sometimes. Now calm down a bit and enjoy your lunch with me.

It had been some time since Sho, and at the same time Satoshi, had started talking to their babies most of the time. Since he was pregnant, he never felt lonely anymore, and it kept him going during the long days he spent at home. Even though he's still affraid of what was waiting for him after the birth. He was now convinced that they would find a way to handle the triplets but he hoped that their couple would not suffer. Losing Satoshi's love was unthinkable for him. Yet he also knew that if a choice were made, he would not give up his children for anything.

While thinking, he had stopped paying attention to the show, and had begun to cry a little because of the simple idea of living without Satoshi and also with the help of hormones and mood swings. His sons moved as if to tell him to stop crying and Sho gently caressed his belly.

\- I know, he said trying to dry his tears, I must not cry, you feel it too and I must make sure that you feel good ...

But he could not calm down and instead, grabbed his phone to call his lover.

\- Hello, Sho-chan? Don't tell me you want me again...  
\- Satoshi ... he sobbed.  
\- What? what's wrong ? Are you in pain somewhere?  
\- I don't want us to stop loving each other! I love you Satoshi, do you hear me? I love you more than my own existence!  
\- Yes, yes I already know that, calm down. It's still hormones or what?  
\- Yes ... he moaned.  
\- In this case, it will pass ...  
\- Ne Satoshi?  
\- Nani?  
\- Promise me that we will not let our babies break our relationship, promise me that it will not happen ... I refuse we don't love each other anymore ...  
\- Of course I promise you, why are you asking me that? You know I love you.  
\- Listen to me, we are going to have triplets in a few months, we will have to answer the least of their needs, we will surely not have much time just for you and me ... I'm afraid we move away from each other because of them ...  
\- It will never be the case, I repeated to you a thousand times: I love you and it's because I love you more than anything that our sons will be born so I forbid you to think only one second to that. We will be together until our last breath, I promise you.

There was a moment of silence during which no one talked. Sho mentally thanked heaven for giving him a man as wonderful as Satoshi.

\- Sho-chan? are you still there?  
\- Hum. He replied.  
\- Are you still crying?

The pregnant man gave a little laugh and finally dried his tears.

\- No, no, I'm reassuring you.  
\- In this case, I will return to work or my boss will kill me.  
\- Hum. Sorry to bother you.  
\- You never bother me, Sho-chan.  
\- See you tonight.  
\- Yes, tonight.

 

7th month : Uncle Toma

\- Satoshi ... I'm huge ...  
\- No honey, you are pregnant. Replied his lover as an automatism without bothering his eyes to leave his fishing magazine.

Sho patted him on the forehead, which interrupted his reading.

\- But what? It's true, no?

The pregnant man was going to answer when the ringing of their apartment sounded.

\- Can you go open? This is surely the delivery of furniture for the nursery.  
\- Hai, hai ...

Satoshi obeyed and got up to go to the entrance and open the door. What he didn't expect was to fall, not on a delivery boy, but on Toma, their childhood friend.

\- Hey! How are you, Satoshi? he asked in poor English.  
\- Toma? did you come back from abroad? Why did not you call?  
\- I wanted to surprise you, I brought some beers to celebrate my return! he said, showing a pack of beer bottle.  
\- But alcohol right now ...

But his friend wasn't listening anymore, he had taken off his shoes and rushed into their living room.

\- Toma ?! Sho seeing him.

Satoshi joined them, their friend remained frozen in front of Sho, staring at his round belly in astonishment. His gaze then passed from Sho to Satoshi.

\- EEEEEEEEH?! I am absent for a year and you, you take the opportunity to make a baby? Besides, you do not even tell me? Me, your best friend in the whole world?  
\- Sorry, we were pretty busy. Sho said.  
\- I see that, he's ready to go out there. How late are you?  
\- I'm not late, we're going to have triplets. That's why I'm huge, I have to give birth in 2 months and a half.  
\- WHAT ?!  
\- Yep, that was exactly our reaction. said Satoshi, who had returned to sit near his pregnant lover.  
\- My god, I was expecting everything but that. Said Toma sitting on their coffee table.  
\- Oi! It's not a seat, sit down on the floor at least! Sho scolded him.

The young man slid on the carpet in a smouth motion.

\- And you have already chosen names?  
\- Hum. Sho said.

Satoshi pointed a space on the belly of his lover.

\- Masaki ...

He went up a little and pointed to another space with his other hand.

\- ... Kazunari ...

Sho poked one last spot.

\- ... And this one is little Jun.  
\- Wow, you know exactly where they are.  
\- Surprisingly, yes. Sho said. But it is also thanks to ultrasounds twice a month. Masaki is hyper energetic, he moves all the time, Kazunari is a brat, he gives a lot of kicks or decides to stuff his feet in my ribs while Jun is much quieter, in addition he is a little smaller than the others so we call him "Little Jun".  
\- And you, get ready to be called "Uncle Toma". smiled Satoshi.  
\- Three boys ne? So I see we still have something to celebrate, I did well to bring beer.

The two lovers remained speechless.

\- What? I know you can't drink, Sho-kun, but Satoshi is not pregnant.  
\- Yes, but for some time, if I drink next to him, he hits me hard so I avoid drinking next to him, now.

Toma burst out laughing.

\- Ok, I think we'll give up the idea. You have nothing else to drink?  
\- Of course yes. Satoshi, go and make refreshments, please.  
\- Yes, love, right now. he said, getting up after kissing Sho.

Once the young man out of the room, Toma began to whisper.

\- Do you use it as a slave?  
\- Kind of. But only because I'm so huge that going back and forth from one room to another requires all the efforts of the world.  
\- I see.  
\- And also, he is so gaga of us that he can't help but do everything for me, it's even him who puts on my socks and my shoes.  
\- I always thought your couple was awesome. I am not even able to keep a girlfriend for more than two months.

Sho patted his shoulder.

\- Sorry for you, my friend.  
\- I served iced tea! sing-songed Satoshi returning to the living room.  
\- All he needs is a maid's suit and he calls you "Goshujin-sama".  
\- What did you say Toma? Asked Satoshi.  
\- No nothing. He said sipping his tea while he and his pregnant friend laughed in silence. Leaving Satoshi in total misunderstanding.

 

8th month : Shopping with his Mother

\- I congratulate you Sakurai-san, you are almost 8 months pregnant. For a pregnancy of triplets, it is impressive.  
\- Arigatou gozaimasu.  
\- The babies are well and their weights are more than correct, if they came to be born from now, there would be no problem to be done.  
\- Well, it's thanks to my partner. He has become a true servant at home. Sho laughed, accompanied by the doctor.  
\- Now, you just have to wait for the birth quietly. You must be impatient.  
\- Yes, but once at home, it promises to be sporty.  
\- I know, many couples in your case are terrified of the work that awaits them but when I see them in post-natal consultation, I can swear to you that they are no less happy. It's a question of organization. I'm sure you can do it.  
\- Thanks Sensei.  
\- Well, I'll see you next week. Provided you have not given birth by then. Maeda-sensei finished with a smile.

Sho then left the office.

\- Sorry for the wait. he said.  
\- Don't apologize, Sho-kun. I still agreed to accompany you. replied the mother of his beloved warmly. We can go ?  
\- Hai.

They both left the hospital and Sho climbed into the car of his mother-in-law.

\- So? What did the doctor tells you?  
\- Everything is fine for babies, we just have to wait for things to go off.  
\- I must say that I can't wait to meet my grandchildren. Satoshi's sister has two girls so you, who are going to have a whole troop of boys, I really can't wait!

Ohno-san's enthusiasm made the pregnant man smile and his babies seemed to agree with their grandmother.

\- They give a lot of kicks, I think they are dying to meet you too.  
\- Satoshi kept giving it when I was pregnant with him, I don't dare to imagine what you must feel with three babies in your belly, you must not sleep much in the night.  
\- We manage to get along, they and I and as I don't work anymore, I can take a nap in the day when they are calm.  
\- I am sure you will be wonderful parents for these children.  
\- Thank you very much, Ohno-san.  
\- We are a family, you can call me Keiko or Okaa-san.  
\- Okaa-san ... he said, a little embarrassed to call his mother-in-law by her first name.  
\- Can we go for a walk or are you too tired?  
\- I'm fine.  
\- Good, because I haven't had the opportunity to buy anything for my grandchildren and I know an adorable baby shop. She said with a smile that reminded Sho of her lover and the mere thought of it strengthened the movements of his sons.

"Yes boys, you know how much I love your Papa." he mused as Ohno-san stopped at a red light.

 

*****

\- Tadaima.  
\- Okaeri, Satoshi.  
\- How was your doctor's appointment? the elder asked, kissing his lover sitting on the couch with a book.  
\- Good, as usual. I went shopping with your mother. Sho said pointing a paper bag on the coffee table.

Satoshi grabbed him and took out three baby pajamas, green, yellow and purple respectively.

\- Aw ... Kawaii! he said.  
\- She absolutely wanted to buy something for them, you would have seen her enthusiasm! In addition all the customers of the shops rushed on me to feel my belly.  
\- Well, it's normal, there are only a few men who can be pregnant. Did you have fun with her?  
\- Yes, we spent hours in the shop. Besides, there is another bag on the table.

Satoshi turned his head to their dining room table and seen that another larger paper bag was there.

\- Are you serious? Satoshi laughs as he inspects the contents.

There he found a whole series of baby clothes, baby bottles, bibs and stuffed animals.

\- Wow, you did not go dead.  
\- I know but I swear I got stuck as best I could, I almost bought the whole store.  
\- Everything is green or yellow or purple?  
\- Well, we started then ...

Satoshi burst out laughing again at his lover's pout and returned to kiss his and then move on to his round belly, against which he stuck his ear.

\- Your Daddy is the best of the world, boys. He whispered.

The young man suddenly stepped away, rubbing his ear.

\- Kazunari? his lover asked, slipping his hand into Satoshi's hair with love.  
\- Yeah, he has a lot of strength.  
\- Poor baby. Sho brought him closer to kiss him passionately.

Sho grabbed Satoshi's hand and guided her high on her belly.

\- Little Jun seems to be asking for forgiveness in his place. He said while the baby was kicking softer than his mischievous brother.  
\- And Masaki?  
\- I have the impression that he jumps with feet together on my bladder. So if you wanted to help me get up and go to the bathroom ...  
\- Oh ! Yes! Yes! Of course.

 

9th month : Finally

Sho was trying to cope with labor pains for several hours now. Satoshi was helping him the best he could but the closer the contractions were, the harder they were to bear for his lover whose forehead dripped with sweat and Sho seemed to cling to him and pull his nails into his flesh while he was trying to restrain his cries of pain.

Male deliveries were to be performed by caesarean section and since Sho's pregnancy was all the more complicated as he expected triplets, the operation was to be conducted under general anesthesia, preventing Satoshi from seeing his sons born. But before all that, the young man had to endure labor pains to facilitate the intervention and the hot month of August did not help the future parents.

\- Sho-chan? Satoshi asked softly, mopping his forehead for the umpteenth time.

Her lover did not answer but stared at him, eyes half closed and gasping.

\- Do you want to drink some water?

The young man shook his head just before another contraction struck him. Satoshi tightened his grip on Sho's hand. He found him so brave, enduring all this for hours to allow their babies to come into the world, that he swore to show him every second of their future life, how proud he was of him.

The pain faded. And the older man noticed that his lover was crying.

\- I know, it's painful, but I know you can do it, all of this will be behind you when we finally hold them in our arms.  
\- I can't...I can't anymore ... I can't bear it any longer, Satoshi ... I want it to end ...  
\- It will be over soon.  
\- No, I can't ... I will not ... I will not manage to take care of them ... It's too much work ...  
\- You don't think for a single second what you say. I know we can do both and I know you can do it because you're the strongest and toughest man I know. I'm probably the luckiest in the world because you're the man who shares my life and you fought and you're still fighting right now to give us a family. So swallow your stupid words and use your voice to cry out your pain, you will give life, you have the right. Squeeze me, hit me, insult me, tear me off the skin if you need it because me, who could not do a hundredth of what you've done in the last 8 months, the only thing I could do is giving my life for you four.

The young man's tears didn't stop. He squeezed Satoshi's arm with all his strength and in pain, managed to let out a whisper.

\- I love you Satoshi ...

*****

\- You promise me that you'll be there when I wake up? Sho asked his lover as he said goodbye to him in the hallway that would take him to the operating room.  
\- I promise you. Satoshi replied, kissing him on the forehead. But remember that there will also be Masaki, Kazunari, and Little Jun with me.

Sho chuckled. To prepare him for the operation, he had been given medication to reduce the pain so he was a little more able to think and talk properly.

\- I can't wait to see them with you.  
\- I know.

Satoshi kissed him one last time and watched him leave, beckoning. A little later, the pregnant man was in the operating room where everything was put in place.

\- We'll be able to go, Sakurai-san. The anesthetist is in the process of making you fall asleep.

Sho immediately recognized the face of Maeda Sensei, who was looking at him over an operatory drape stretched out before his eyes. And indeed, he felt his eyelids become heavy.

\- Sakurai-san, said a voice behind him, can you count from 10 to 0?

He did but the task became hard as he fell asleep. He did not reach beyond 5 and fell asleep deeply, his last thought going to his babies.

*****

He gradually emerged from the mists of his mind. His eyes opened but closed instantly before he made another attempt. Satoshi's voice came to him, soft and calm as he loved it. But it was not addressed to him. His mouth was dry and he felt groggy but happy as he turned delicately to his right where he fell on Satoshi who rocked two small bundles wrapped in a sheet, from which came two little pink heads. One wearing a yellow cap and the other a green cap. He smiled and Satoshi finally noticed him.

\- Hey, he whispered, it looks like your Daddy is awake. How are you feeling, Honey?  
\- Good, now that I see you. he said hoarsely.  
\- This is Masaki and Kazunari. Our first and second sons. Said Satoshi proudly.  
\- Where is Little Jun?  
\- Just here. said Satoshi, pointing to a cradle near Sho's head.

The young man could see another newborn in there, smaller, wearing a purple cap, but what made Sho smile, were the two thick eyebrows above the little closed eyes of the baby.

\- What eyebrows ...  
\- I know, the nurse noticed it too. Masaki has the same lips as you and Kazunari looks as mischievous as we thought. Look.

Sho tried to get up a bit to better see the faces of his children but a pain in the lower part of his belly reminded him to order as he clenched his teeth.

\- Oh sorry. said his lover, getting closer to him so he could see better. I forgot your scar.

The words of Satoshi were confirmed and made smile the young father of pride but he was burning with impatience to take one in his arms.

\- Satoshi?  
\- Hum?  
\- I want to take Jun-chan in my arms.  
\- Oh yes, of course.

Satoshi first laid down his two sons in their cradle and then helped Sho sit up a bit and gently grabbed their third son to put him in his lover's arms. Sho's heart began to pound and burn with love for this little man in his arms as well as his two brothers who had taken their place back in those of Satoshi. Nothing counted more than them now, they were a part of him and Satoshi.

Satoshi, the man he loved and who had been there all the time to support and help him in this series of events that had resulted in the birth of their three wonderful and beautiful children. He still didn't know what their future would be, but he had nothing to do with it anymore, he preferred to focus on the present moment so as not to miss the life of the results of their love. He felt then suddenly an immense need to thank his lover.

\- Thank you Satoshi, to be part of my life and give me this gift.  
\- No, it's me who thank you, what I did is nothing compared to you. I am extremely proud of you and our sons and I love you.

Sho started crying because of the too full of happiness he had in his heart.

\- Oh no, you will not start crying again! laughed the older man, sealing his lip in a kiss filled with all the feelings they felt for each other at this moment.

 

END


End file.
